My Dear Bully
by Maedaa
Summary: Bella a 17 ans, elle vit une vie tranquille de lycéenne avec ses amies, elle est habituée à être le souffre douleur du Parfait Edward, et le comportement d 'Edward va devenir de plus en plus inattendu...AH, Lemon Lemon Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**COUCOU, je suis nouvelle, et j'arrive avec une fiction sur mon couple favori qui m'a amené sur ce site! Bella et Edward, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous voulez que je continue!**

**Les persos sont à S.M**

**Maedaa**

_Bella et Edward…_

_Edward et Bella…_

Elle n'aurait jamais pu oublier la première qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait 6 ans, elle jouait avec son meilleur amie, Jacob Black, chez elle, et sa mère était arrivée avec une autre femme très belle et un petit garçon.

-Les enfants, voici Esmée, une nouvelle amie et son fils Edward, il viennent d'arriver, alors je compte sur vous pour être gentil avec lui. Avait dit sa mère, en poussant le garçon un peu plus près d'elle et Jacob.

Il était si mignon, avec ses cheveux de bronze, mal coiffée, et ses yeux verts , un peu gênée, Bella avait beau n'avoir que 6 ans, elle savait ce qu'était un beau garçon.

-Salut Edward, avait commencé Jacob, avec son grand sourire chaleureux, Tu veux jouer au foot avec nous?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Et ils avaient passés leur restant de la journée à jouer tout les trois et une amitié très forte s'était crée par la suite, une amitié que Bella avait cru indestructible…

Comme elle avait été naïve….

Les choses avait bien changé maintenant.

-AIIIIE! S'écria Bella, on venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans les fesses, ce qui lui avait fait se cogner contre la porte de son casier.

Elle n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était le coupable:

-Edward, dit-elle, lasse

-Hé, Bella qui n'est pas belle! Rigola-t-il, avec au bras, sa salop* du moment, Lauren, qui était morte de rire.

Bella ne fit même pas attention à lui, elle ferma rapidement son casier et s'en alla vers son cours, sans un regard en arrière.

Edward n'était plus le même depuis longtemps, il avait totalement changé pour une raison inconnu, le pire c'est qu'il avait décidé de devenir comme cela au moment où la mère de Bella avait décidé de quitter son père et Forks, pour aller vivre en Arizona. A cette époque, Bella avait eu le plus besoin de ses amies, Jacob avait été là pour elle mais Edward avait été plus absent que jamais , et quand un jour elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, il l'avait rejeté agressivement, ensuite, ils étaient entrés au collège et Edward avait décidé de faire de Bella son Punching-ball , tant il s'acharnait sur elle.

Heureusement Jacob était là, la plupart du temps pour la défendre, mais maintenant ils étaient au Lycée et Jacob avait décidé d'aller au Lycée de la réserve, loin de Bella, loin d'Edward qui savait en profitait.

Bella n'était pas sans amies, elle avait Angela, Ben et une puce électrique dans le corps d'une adolescente du nom de Alice, et c'était grâce à eux qu'elle faisait l'impasse de ce qu'Edward lui faisait vivre.

Mais si il y avait quelque chose qui énervait le plus Bella, c'était son incapacité à haïr Edward, elle était toujours en adoration devant ses yeux verts sublimes, ses cheveux toujours aussi décoiffés, son sourire moins timide mais toujours aussi craquant, TOUT, tout chez Edward attirait Bella à part sa façon d'agir, elle avait eu l'espoir qu'un jour, il lui explique, qu'un jour il redevienne celui qu'il était, celui qu'elle avait aimé, mais cette espoir s'était aujourd'hui fané.

Le Edward de son enfance était parti, en même tant que la mère de Bella, malheureusement.

-Tu veux que je t'attende? Demanda Alice

Le club de Volley venait de terminer, et Bella était de corvée de nettoyage car elle avait été horriblement nulle.

-Non, c'est bon rentre, pas la peine… dit Bella, sachant que ça allait lui prendre du temps.

-Bon, ok, appelle-moi, ou textote-moi quand tu es rentrée, Salut, répondit son amie en s'en allant.

Bella souffla en regardant tout les ballons à ranger et le sol à balayer…

Elle ne comprenait pas comment elle s'était retrouvé dans ce club, alors qu'elle était nulle en sport, c'était Alice qui l'avait pratiquement forcée! Soi-disant que c'était excellent pour la santé. Pour sa part, les seules effets que cela avait eu sur Bella était qu'elle avait tous les soirs des courbatures aux jambes.

Elle s'attelait à son travail quand elle attendit un grand bruit derrière elle, elle se retourna brusquement, Edward était à quelque mètre d'elle , un sourire au coin aux lèvres , le cœur de Bella s'affola aussitôt:

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Isabella? Demanda-t-il, ironiquement, On fait le ménage? Ajouta-t-il, en s'approchant , Bella remarqua qu'il titubait un peu, « Mince, Il est bourré! » pensa-t-elle.

-Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser la question? Demanda Bella en essayant reculer vers la sortie, tout doucement,.

Mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'enfuir, il fut rapidement en face de Bella et lui attrapa le poignet brusquement:

-C'est moi qui pose les question, Bella, dit-il froidement

Elle essaya de se détacher de son étreinte mais il était très fort, il éclata d'un rire sans joie et tira Bella jusqu'aux vestiaires, elle avait beau lui crier de la lâcher, de la laisser tranquille mais rien n'y fit, il la jeta brusquement dans les douches, et lui versa de l'eau froide sur son corps. Elle hurla de stupeur et tenta de se relever pour fuir, mais il se mit à califourchon sur elle l'empêchant de bouger puis lui attrapa les épaules:

-Regarde-moi, dit-il, mais elle ferma les yeux alors que l'eau coulait sur leur deux corps, il serra avec violence les épaules de Bella, J'ai dit Regarde-moi, répéta-t-il, menaçant.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux verts, et sentit toutes ses force la quittée, puis il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella, celle-ci était choquée, « ouvre-la bouche » ordonna-t-il, ce qu'elle fit, et il fit entrer sa langue dans la bouche de Bella, au contact de leur deux langues, Bella reprit pied et essaya de le repousser mais il ne fit que raffermir sa prise. Une de ses mains tenait fortement la nuque de la jeune fille, et l'autre se baladait à sa guise sur son corps,, soudain, celle-ci passa sous le maillot de Bella, et vint atteindre son sein gauche durci par le froid. Elle gémit dans la bouche d'Edward sous le coup de la surprise.

Avec son autre main, il écarta les jambes de Bella et vint se nicher en entre elles, Elle put sentir son érection sur son intimité, et ne put s'empêcher de gémir à nouveau quand il créa une friction entre eux deux. Edward se mit lui aussi à gémir, ou plutôt à grogner, il cessa de l'embrasser et plaça son visage au creux du cou de la jeune fille, alors qu'il se frottait avec encore plus d'intensité à Bella.

-MMMh…putain…Grogna-t-il

-A..arrête ça, Haleta Bella, paniquant réellement, mais l'esprit embrouillé

Il la coucha avec force sur le sol, lui abaissa son joggins, baissa son propre pantalon, puis son caleçon, Bella sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'elle vit sa virilité tendu, elle se débattit plus fort que jamais mais il nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille, baissa sa culotte, puis lui attrapa ses deux poignets et les plaqua au sol fermement. Il se plaça à l'entrée de Bella, elle se mit à pleurer:

-Edward! Arrête! Je t'en supplie, tu peux pas me faire ça!

Il frotta le bout de son pénis à son intimité, et souffla de bien-être…

-EDWARD! Hurla Bella

-Bella, susurra-t-il dans son oreille, la voix tremblante, Je…Je vais….

**Qui en veut plus? MDR**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, je suis de retour plutôt vite, avec un nouveau chapitre!**

**J'ai l'impression que mon premier chapitre a été plutôt apprécié, Non? noN? lol,**

**Je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews! Mais je sais pas trop comment y répondre, e,faite , y'a plein de choses que je comprends pas encore sur ce site donc PARDON!**

**Merci à Aztiti, PrincetonGirl818,rox-30,chouchoumag,Joannie01,lymiss-you,AnOuk, elo-didie,tony-35,patoun,Aliiice, nissa31,x3-Twilight57-x3, Charline23,cullenswanfamilly45 pour vos reviews, désolé encore de pas pouvoir vous répondre!**

**Disclaimer: Les persos sont S.M  
**

Bella (point de vue externe)

Je…Je vais…

Il se leva brusquement, recula et se mit à vomir dans un coin. Bella resta tout d'abord paralysée puis s'éloigna le plus loin possible de lui, elle se rhabilla en vitesse remerciant le seigneur, puis se leva pour s'enfuir:

-Bellaaa…entendit-elle Edward gémir

Elle se retourna instinctivement, et le vit coucher au sol à moitié conscient, l'air de souffrir et une flaque de vomît à coté de sa tête. Bella ressentit plusieurs émotions à la fois, la pitié, l'envie de rire, l'attendrissement, la colère et surtout la tristesse.

Le voir ainsi lui rappelait l'ancien Edward, celui qui était vulnérable et qui comptait beaucoup sur Bella, celui qu'elle prenait dans ses bras lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien, celui qui lui souriait sincèrement, celui qui aimait la remercier avec un bisou sur la joue…L'Edward qu'elle aimait…

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement ,toujours sur ses gardes,

-Edward? Chuchota-t-elle pour voir s'il réagissait.

Mais il ne bougea pas, il se contenta de murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles, les sourcils froncés. Bella le regarda longuement en ce demandant ce qu'elle devait faire, une partie d'elle-même, celle qui haïssait Mr Parfait Edward, voulait le laisser ici, se noyer dans son vomit et avec un peu de chance en crever! Et elle avait raison, après tout , il avait quand même tenté de la…la…BREF!

Mais il y avait cette satané autre partie de Belle, celle qui aimait toujours Edward, celle qui ne subsistait que grâce aux souvenir, celle-là, lui hurler de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, le pire c'est que sa conscience vint se rallier à cette partie d'elle-même réduisant petit-à-petit l'autre partie.

« Bon, c'est bon, je vais l'aider! » pensa Bella en se levant, elle pensa d'abord à le réveiller mais changea d'avis, et s'il reprenait là où il en était? elle pensa alors à appeler un des amis à Edward, lui dire de venir le chercher et s'en irait. C'était une excellente idée sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun des numéros des amis de son ennemie public, mais lui devait les avoir.

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, à la recherche de son portable, il devait sûrement être dans les poche de son pantalon, mais malheureusement , il était couché sur le dos, elle passa alors une main sous lui, toucha une de ses poches, y enfuit sa main tâtant, en quête du portable, mais elle alla trop loin, et toucha , par accident l 'entrejambe d'Edward, ce qui le fit fortement gémir, elle allait retirer sa main mais elle sentit le portable, elle le prit et en retirant sa main et créa à nouveau une friction embarrassante, provoquant à nouveau un gémissement de la part du jeune homme.

Elle s'éloigna ensuite de lui, et cherchant sur son portable, un contact d'un de ses fameux amis, elle tomba alors sur Emett, et l'appela, il répondit aussitôt:

-Hé ben mec, t'étais passé où? Depuis tout à l'heure, ta Lauren m'harcèle parce qu'elle arrive pas à te joindre là! Si tu veux plus d'elle, jette-la, mais qu'elle me foute la paix , ok? Dit-il d'une traite

-Euh, s'intimida Bella

-Edward? Demanda enfin Emett

-Nan, c'est pas lui, c'est Bella, Bella Swan, je..je suis avec Edward, il est ivre mort dans les vestiaires du Gymnase donc tu devrais venir le chercher parce que moi je me casse. Dit-elle le plus vite possible

Emett resta silencieux, puis elle l'entendit éclater de rire

-Il t 'as fait quelque chose, ce con? Demanda-t-il toujours mort de rire

-Euh ben…Il…Bon salut! Dit-elle , et elle raccrocha directement.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Edward et fit surprise de voir qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, même s'ils étaient voilés. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient.

Il la regarda sans rien dire puis lui fit un sourire, mais pas celui qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir depuis quelques années, sarcastique et mauvais, NON, ce sourire était doux , gentil, sincère.

Le cœur de Bella se mit à s'affoler, elle ne savait pas comment réagir , elle se rapprocha de lui, et lui fit un sourire timide , il continua à sourire l'éblouissant encore plus chaque seconde.

Elle ressemblait à un papillon de nuit attiré par la lumière, sachant pourtant que celle-ci risquait de la tuer, lorsqu'elle ne fit plus qu'à quelque centimètre de lui, il se relava et se mit en position assise, il lui caressa la joue gentiment, approchant son visage pour l'embrasser…

-Bella…chuchota-t-il , à quelque millimètre des lèvres de la jeune fille

Edward (point de vue externe)

Il l'embrassa alors délicatement, profitant de leur deux bouche réunies puis pénétra sa langue dans la bouche de Bella, tournoyant sa langue autour de celle de la Belle. Le baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux, plus pressant, il s'arrêta pour respirer la regardant dans les yeux, elle le regardait avec passion, et il appréciait cela. Elle était totalement sous son contrôle.

Il passa une main sous son T-shirt, et caressa son ventre plat à la peau douce, puis se dirigea ,impatient, vers sa poitrine, il passa sa main sous le soutien-gorge directement, et massa le sein , excité alors que Bella se mettait à gémir de plaisir, il l'embrassa à nouveau alors que son autre main dégrafait le soutien gorge, après que cela soit fait, elle vint aussi malaxait les seins de Bella, lui titillant les pointes durcis.

Bella lui mordit sa lèvres inférieure, il gémit lui aussi. Son pantalon commençait à être horriblement inconfortable tant il la désirait fortement , il prit alors une des mains de Bella, et la posa sur son membre gonflé à travers ses habits, elle hoqueta, surprise, il la regarda alors intensément, sachant qu'elle perdrait tout ses moyens , et ça fonctionna.

Elle se mit alors à défaire son pantalon, et le baissa en même temps que son boxer, libérant ainsi son désir, il coucha Bella avec douceur, et remonta son maillot pour pouvoir embrasser sa poitrine, Celle-ci se mit à geindre de plaisir, il arrêta sa douce torture après quelque minute, et prit le temps de la regarder, elle était là, en dessous de lui, les joues rougies, le souffle haletant , les deux seins dressés devant lui, cette vision l'excita encore plus, et son érection devint franchement douloureuse.

Il relava doucement le ventre et les fesses de Bella pour lui abaisser son joggins et sa culotte, et vint positionner son membre face à l'entrée de la jeune fille. Il l'embrassa encore sur les lèvres et elle lui entoura la nuque de ses bras, Edward n'avait jamais été aussi impatient de sa vie.

-Bella…

Il entra en elle, le plus doucement possible, et elle gémit sous la douleur, Edward se sentit mal à cause de ça, mais il oublia vite cela en commençant des va-et-vient délicieux, il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps vu l'étendu du plaisir qu'il ressentait, il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et il se mit à aller de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, il remonta une des jambes de Bella et la mit sur son épaule, et entra encore plus profondément en elle, il se mit à crier de plaisir et fut agréablement surpris en entendant Bella faire de même.

Dès lors , il oublia toute raison, et il alla le plus vite possible, le plus fort,

-putain, putain, putain, putain, dit-il dans une litanie, tant c'était merveilleux

Soudain Bella chuchota son nom en gémissant de plaisir, cela le fit atteindre le plus fort de tout les orgasmes qu'il avait jamais eu de toute sa vie, il crut même voir des étoiles dansait devant ses yeux, tant il avait l'impression d'avoir atteint le 7éme ciel. Il se déversa alors en elle, mais fut surpris de sentir tout se déversait sur son ventre.

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit qu'il était dans sa chambre, dans son lit, dans le noir complet, sa main sur son membre.

C'était un rêve.

Merveilleux subconscient

Triste réalité.

Bella (point de vue externe)

Le lendemain, Bella se leva en retard, elle avait passée la nuit à prier pour qu'Edward ait tout oublié ce matin.

Hier , elle avait failli le laisser l'embrasser encore une fois, mais il s'était mit à vomir de nouveau et elle était alors parti en courant, effrayée par le pouvoir que cet homme avait sur elle.

Elle se demandait si Emett était venu vite quand elle remarqua, en se regardant dans le miroir, qu'elle avait un suçon au cou, elle ne savait même pas quand il avait fait ça! Elle mit une écharpe, on était en novembre à Forks, personne n'en saurait choqué.

Elle sortit en trombe de la maison, en criant un « J'y vais! » à son père, puis se précipita vers sa voiture, mais elle fit interrompit par un klaxon, elle se retourna et vit la golf, rénovée apparemment, de Jacob.

Il lui faisait un énorme sourire.

-Jake! S'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le voir, elle alla vers sa voiture

-Je t'emmène , j'ai quelqu'un à voir dans ton lycée…

-Super! Ah mais…comment je fais pour revenir après? Fit-elle déçu

-Je viens te chercher, je sécherai une heure, c'est pas grave…

-Jacob, le rebelle, railla-t-elle, en entrant dans la voiture

Ils arrivèrent sur le parking du lycée et sortirent tout les deux de la voiture, plusieurs regards se posèrent sur lui, surtout féminins, il faut dire que Jacob, avait un charisme de fou, avec sa grande carrure, son teint mât, et ses yeux sombres et perçant, il était « sexy à mort » comme disait Angela.

-Bon, je viens te chercher après les cours, Jolie Bella, dit il en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue.

Bella lui donna une tape sur le torse:

-Fait pas ce genre de choses! Les gens vont imaginer des tas de truc., se plaignit-t-elle.

-Oui, mais je voulais faire comprendre à une certaine personne que même si je suis un peu loin, je suis toujours là, dit-il menaçant

Bella pouffa à moitié, sachant qu'il parlait d'Edward. Elle lui mit un coup sur le bras

-Tu te crois dans un film de guerre ou quoi? Se moqua-t-elle

Il lui fit un de ses sourire chaleureux, partit de son côté, et elle en fit de même.

Elle entra au lycée le cœur léger, et se dirigea vers son casier presque en sautillant, alors qu'elle allait l'ouvrir , elle sentit un énorme coup sur ses fesses, qu'il la fit s'écraser sur son casier.

Elle se tourna vers son agresseur, et ne fit pas surprise en voyant Edward , cependant , elle comprit que quelque chose clochait, déjà , il l'avait frappé plus fort que jamais , et ensuite, il avait un air effrayant sur le visage, mélange de colère caché par un sourire, et un pointe de tristesse, il était blessé apparemment.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde qui était entrer dans le lycée, il y avait un petit groupe de fille, fan inconditionnelles d'Edward, Jasper, son pote, qui avait une dent contre Bella, et des « Geek » qui faisaient semblant de ne rien voir.

-Edward…dit-elle, paniquée, tu…Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou quoi faire.

Il lui attrapa rageusement les cheveux, elle le griffa pour qu'il la lâche, et lorsqu'elle regarda ses yeux , elle vit un éclair de fureur passer dedans et se figea.

Il lui mit un coup de poing dans la mâchoire apparemment de toute ses forces, car il envoya Bella s'effondrer par terre , et elle vit des étoiles danser devant ses yeux.

Elle sentit du sang dans sa bouche, mais ne sentait plus sa mâchoire. Elle vit Rosalie, une des amies à Edward et sa bande, arriver en courant vers elle, la regarder un instant alors qu'elle était un peu dans le cirage.

-Putain, mais t'es taré ou quoi? Dit-elle à Edward, en colère.

-Tagueule Rosalie! Cria-t-il , puis il s'en alla hors du lycée, non sans bousculer des pauvres gens au passage.

-Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie , dit doucement Rosalie à Bella, en l'aidant à se lever

-Hum…répondit Bella incapable de répondre tant elle avait mal à la bouche.

« Ce mec est complètement malade… » souffla Rosalie, plus pour elle-même.

**Et voila! Bon je sais ce que vous vous dite! mais qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de notre Edward Chéri, c'est un monstre? Mais vous avez du deviner que y'a quelque chose derrière ce comportement abjecte, non? Allez lâchez pas mon histoire...Et puis , on rêve toutes d'un Edward aussi...passionné lol!**

**QUI EN VEUT PLUS? (ça va être ma phrase, plus y'aura des "moiiiii", plus le prochain chapitre viendra vite)**

**bISOU Edit: J'ai mis quand je changé de point de vue, normalement ça devait se voir, j'ai pas compris, dsl, je vous avez dit que j'avais du mal...T-T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**COUCOU! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, que j'avais bien cru sortir plus tôt mais une chose en entraînant une autre...IL EST LA QUE MAINTENANT!**

**En tous cas merci pour vos reviews pleine d'enthousiasme et d'avis divergeant! Y'a ceux qui aiment pas pas Edward, ceux qui veulent le frapper et ceux qui le comprennent pas!**

**Bella chéri aussi comprend pas Edward aussi la pauvre...**

**Merci pour les reviews de : angelwhite69, Emma-des-iles-974, Mrs-Heroine, BEA, Adore youu, Sandrine08, L'EnvOl-du-dragOn, AYANA, aztiti, Famous Marion, flo, samwinchesterboy, titine, CaroOThePriinCess, lyllou, phika17, Juliette, rox-30, moiiiiiiiiiii (MDR), elo-didie, ly-missyou, nini88, tommy, tony-35, nissa31, Domi2a, bella-lili-rosecullensister, PrincetonGirl818, chouchoumag, katia, arcade, patoun!**

**Fiouuuu, j'ai réussi (ça fait 30 min que j'essaye d'écrire tout vos pseudo et que ça rate! nan mais vous avez de ses pseudos compliqué parfois LOL)**

**En tous cas merciii, et promis, pour ce chapitre et tout ce qui suivront, je répondrais aux reviews, donc défoulez-vous, et aussi merci pour tous ceux qui m'ont mis en favoris et en Alerte Merciiiiiii!**

**Bella (PDVExterne)**

Bella arriva à l'infirmerie, et sentit que sa bouche avait horriblement gonflée.

-Bon, je te laisse la, Bella, lui dit Rosalie, tu vas t'en sortir?

Bella hocha la tête.

-M..Merci Rosalie, je te suis vraiment reconnaissante, je pensais pas que tu…enfin…bafouilla Bella

Rosalie lui fit un sourire à la hauteur de son apparence, parfait.

-Tu sais, Edward est mon ami, mais c'est pas pour ça que je cautionne tout ce qu'il fait non plus. La façon dont il agit avec toi n'est pas bien, et je le sais…déclara-t-elle

Puis elle s'en alla d'une démarche parfaite, ces magnifique longs cheveux blonds se balançant jusqu'à sa taille, ses longues jambes formant des pas de taille parfaitement égales.

Bella la regarda un moment, bouche bée comme si c'était une apparition divine, mais une douleur lancinante à la bouche lui refit venir sur terre. Elle toqua à la porte de l'infirmerie, on lui somma d'entrer, et c'est ce qu'elle fit aussitôt.

L'infirmière regardait des dossiers et quand elle leva les yeux, elle eut une mine très surprise

-WOW! Eh bien mademoiselle! Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passé? on croirait voir une boxeuse professionnelle!

-Oui, je me suis fait boxée, voilà, répondit Bella en s'asseyant sur un tabouret, pendant que l'infirmière s'approchait pour examiner sa bouche.

-Et qui était l'adversaire? Que j'aille en dire deux mots au directeur…rigola la femme, vous êtes chanceuses, ce n'est pas ouvert mais c'est sacrément amoché quand même.

Bella tenta de faire un sourire de soulagement mais elle avait trop mal, et cela se transforma vite en une grimace.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qui t'as fait ça? Insista l'infirmière

Bella la regarda un instant , réfléchissant;

-C'est Edward, Edward Cullen! Dit-elle en inspectant la réaction de la femme

Celle-ci se raidit aussitôt.

-Oh c'est Edward Cullen…hum…je ne pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose , je crois…bafouilla-t-elle

Bella savait qu'elle allait réagir comme ça, Edward avait toujours eu une sorte de pouvoir muet sur le corps enseignant, et même sur tout les adultes. Il avait tout les droits, pour une raison inconnue.

-C'est le fils du diable ou quoi? Grogna Bella en grinçant les dents

L'infirmière se mit à rire, d'un rire jaune

-Ce n'est pas le diable, enfin pas littéralement parlant, mais il lui ressemble fortement…dit-elle, Aro Cullen est un homme abject , et il vaut mieux pas ne pas se mettre sur son chemin ou celui de sa famille.

Bella ne répondit rien, elle avait ,seulement une fois, rencontrée le père d'Edward, car c'était toujours chez elle qu'il s'amusait, il était venue cherché son fils , Esmée étant indisponible. Bella se souvenait d'un visage doux, de cheveux blond, et d'un sourire bienveillant, il n'avait pas eu l'air abject, mais il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, après tout , Edward avait lui eu aussi l'air gentil…il y a bien longtemps.

-Tu peux aller te coucher un peu si tu veux, j'ai une réunion…dit l'infirmière, l'interrompant dans ses pensée,

-Oui, merci , dit Bella en se couchant dans le lit.

C'est lorsqu'elle fit sous les draps qu'elles se rendit d'à quel point elle était fatiguée, elle oublia tout ce qui la tracassait et s'endormit dans un battement de cils.

Pendant son sommeil, elle crut sentir quelque chose lui caresser sa bouche douloureuse, et des murmures, mais elle ne voulait pas ouvrir ses yeux et c'était mise à geindre, la caresse avait cessée depuis un bout de temps quand elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux, mais elle ne vit personne.

Et se releva en position assise, et regarda autour d'elle, un peu dans les vapes…La sonnerie retentit et elle se décida à aller en cours.

La journée ne passa pas vite, elle fit de son mieux pour éviter Edward le plus possible, elle fit aussi tout pour empêcher Alice d'aller mettre une baffe à Edward, celle-ci avec son tout petit gabarie de lutin ce serait faite tabassée….

Elle fut ravie alors, lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la journée retentit. Elle se rua hors du lycée, et aperçu la voiture de Jacob, et fit un énorme sourire, ou plutôt, elle tenta d'en faire un , sa bouche étant trop douloureuses. Jacob lui fit aussi son grand sourire chaleureux, en lui faisant coucou de la main.

Elle arriva devant la voiture et vit le sourire de Jacob se faner , une expression d'effarement s'affichait sur son visage. Il sortit brusquement de la voiture et attrapa Bella par les épaules.

-Qu'Est-ce qui t'es arrivée à la bouche? Gronda-t-il

-Contente de te voir aussi , tenta d'éluder Bella, en rigolant

Mais il n'y prêta pas attention,

-C'est Edward, hein? C'est lui

Bella resta sans voix, ne pouvant répondre, elle se contenta de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt, en sentant sa lèvre saigner à nouveau.

Jacob, la regarda avec un mélange de fureur et d'inquiétude, puis leva ses yeux vers quelque chose derrière elle, il avait le regard noir, Bella n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Edward.

-Cette fois, il est allée trop loin! Grogna son meilleur ami, Je vais lui donner une bonne leçon!

Sur ces mots , il passa devant Bella d'un pas rageur, et se dirigea vers Edward, qui rigolait avec Emett sans se rendre compte de ce qui allait lui arriver, Bella n'eut même pas une seconde l'envie de l'arrêter.

Elle le regarda se positionner derrière Edward et l'appeler, celui-ci se retourna, et aussitôt, Jacob lui mis un coup de son poing énorme. Il en tomba par terre, et même à quelque mètres, Bella entendit un gros « crac »! Etrangement, elle trouva ce bruit jouissif, Il le méritait tellement.

Un gros silence régna sur le parking du lycée, tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur cette scène.

Edward , par terre, la main sur la partie gauche de son visage, regardant Jacob, debout, de toute sa hauteur.

-Je pense que tu as un peu trop tendance à oublier que je suis là, Edward, dit Jacob, se la pétant ouvertement, puis il se retourna, plus virile que jamais.

Bella eut même envie d'applaudir, elle se contenta de sourire derrière sa barbe (N/A: c'est une expression hein, Bella n'a pas de barbe…on sait jamais…)

Mais La situation fit soudain un tour à 180 degrés, Emett un peu plus grand que Jacob, se jeta sur lui, et lui mit une patate, Jasper lui mit alors une balayette, et Jacob tomba à terre.

Bella se rendit alors compte d'à quel point ça avait été stupide de laisser son meilleur amie frapper la star du lycée, alors que lui personne ne le connaît vraiment.

Emett et Jasper tenait tout les deux Jacob par les bras, pour l'empêcher de bouger, tandis que Edward se relevait, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres.

Bella sentit la colère lui monter à la tête, personne n'était donc capable de lui donner une bonne leçon? c'était donc toujours lui qui devait gagner?

Non, cette fois c'est trop! Il pouvait lui faire autant de mal, qu'il voulait, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait!

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose, pendant qu'il mettait une coup de pied dans le ventre de Jacob, sans que personne ne fasse rien, elle jeta son dévolu sur le couvercle d'une poubelle, elle le prit avec ses deux mains et courut vers Edward.

Celui-ci allait mettre un coup de poing à Jacob quand Bella frappa sa tête avec force avec le couvercle, en provoquant un bruit sourd.

Edward s'arrêta de bouger.

Nouveau choc. Nouveau Silence.

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Bella, dont Edward, les yeux encore plus de verts de rage que d'habitude.

Soudainement, Bella se rendit vraiment compte de quelque chose, Edward, son Edward était parti, il était parti et ne reviendrait jamais.

Il était devenu ce monstre abject et violent. Le peu d'amour qu'il restait , pour Edward, dans le cœur de Bella, disparut face à cette révélation, et laissa place à la colère, la pure colère!

-Quoi? Qu'Est-ce que t'as Edward? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça? Hurla-t-elle, Tu vas me frapper? après tout, c'est tout ce dont t'es capable!

Edward se leva en chuchotant: « La ferme »

-NON! JE LA FERMERAI PAS! J'EN AI MARRE DE TOI! Tu me fais du mal , et maintenant tu veux faire du mal à quelqu'un que j'aime? Eh BEN JE TE LAISSERAIS PAS FAIRE!

Il lui attrapa le bras, et elle vit dans ses yeux la même lueur qu'il avait, ce matin, avant de la frapper, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux, et tenta de lui faire passer toute sa haine. Il leva la main pour lui mettre un coup.

Mais Emett lui retint brusquement la main , et le poussa loin de Bella.

-Non, mais t'es fou ou quoi? Tu veux tabasser une fille? S'exclama Emett

Jacob se releva et prit Bella dans ses bras:

-C'est bon, Bella, merci, rentrons.

Elle continua cependant à regarder Edward, d'un œil noir. Celui-ci lui jeta un coup d'œil.

-Tu me dégoute! Cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller à la voiture de Jacob, sous le regard médusé de tout le lycée.

-« Bella a tenu tête à Edward!

Bella a frappé Edward?

Elle l'a même insulté! »

Voila ce qui se soufflait partout dans le lycée depuis une semaine.

Bella avait passée sa semaine a faire comme si Edward n'existait pas. Elle l'avait rayé de sa vie et ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

Les deux premiers jours, Edward était venu l'insulter, Bella l'avait ignoré.

Il lui avait fait ses mauvaises blagues, du genre de mettre de la peinture dans son casier, Bella l'avait ignoré.

Il lui avait mis ses fameux coup de pied, Bella l'avait encore et toujours ignoré.

Puis il avait abandonné même si elle le soupçonnait de bientôt revenir à la charge…En tous cas, elle se sentait bête de ne pas avoir pensé à ça, l'indifférence, si elle avait su que ça lui permettrait d'avoir la paix, elle l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps.

Depuis une semaine, elle avait retrouvé la paix intérieure, elle avait oublié Edward! Il avait décidé de détruire leur amitié, et bien , il avait enfin réussi.

Bella se sentait tout de même stupide d'avoir pris autant de temps pour enfin comprendre.

En rentrant chez elle , ce jour-là, elle était de super bonne humeur! C'était le Week-end , elle n'avait pas à faire à manger car ce soir , elle et son père, aller manger chez les Black. Elle s'affala sur le canapé avec en main un paquet de chips et une canette de soda, et alluma la télé.

Elle ne se rendit compte du fait qu'elle s'était endormi que lorsqu'elle fut réveillé par le bruit d'une porte qui claque; Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que son père entrait dans le salon, toujours dans sa tenue de chef de police.

-Oh Bella, ma chérie? Tu vas bien? Dit-il avec un sourire étrange.

-Ma chérie? Releva Bella, en haussant les sourcils, il était évident que quelque chose clochait.

Il souffla, et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé:

-Ouai, bon, bref, on va plus diner chez les Black mais…commença-t-il.

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi? S'exclama-t-elle, déçu.

-Mais, continua-t-il , comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, On va diner chez les Cullens!

-QUOI? MAIS POURQUOI? Répéta-t-elle, mais beaucoup plus fort, et d'un ton outrée.

-Parce qu'ils m'ont invité, et on peut pas refuser une invitation des Cullen, Bella!

-Pourquoi? C'est une espèce de royauté ou quoi?

-En quelque sorte, oui. Donc maintenant tu enfile une joli robe et on va diner chez les Cullens! Souffla-t-il

-Papa, j'ai pas de robes… Railla Bella

-Bon ben un jupe alors, je sais que t'en a au moins une, allez zou zou, dit-il en la poussant or du canapé.

°-On y est. Dit Charlie en arrêtant la voiture

-WOW, fut tout ce que put dire Bella face à l'habitation des Cullen.

Ce n'était pas une maison, c'était une villa, et une magnifique en plus, Elle était toute blanche, avec une baie vitrée qui reflétait à cet instant la lumière de la lune.

-Ouaip, Wow. Répondit Charlie en réajustant sa cravate, d'un geste nerveux.

Ils sonnèrent à la porte d'entrée et firent aussitôt accueillie par Esmée.

Bella fut instantanément surprise par la Esmée d'avant , et celle d'aujourd'hui. Celle d'avant été rayonnante, sublime, avec un sourire plein de chaleur et de yeux brillant de joie. Celle d'aujourd'hui était toujours magnifique mais moins bien rayonnante, et il n'y avait plus aucune lumière dans ses yeux.

-Bonjour Charlie, dit-elle en lui serrant la main, ravie de voir chez nous. Entrez.

Ils entrèrent puis Esmée se tourna vers Bella:

-Bonjour à toi aussi ma chérie, tu as… tellement grandi, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, Tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme, comme je le pensais.

-Merci Esmée.

Puis ils allèrent au salon où les attendait le chef de famille, Aro.

Et Bella comprit que quelque chose clochait, cette homme n'était pas celui qu'elle avait rencontré dans son enfance. Il avait de long cheveux noirs, tirée en arrière, un teint pâle, et des yeux noirs transperçant.

Il serra la main à Charlie, puis posa ses yeux sur Bella. Il sourit de toute ses dents, un peu jaunis, et s'approcha de la jeune femme, il lui prit la main d'un geste lent et y posa un baiser légers; Pour raison étrange, Elle se sentit nauséeuse, et ce sentiment se renforça lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

-Mais quelle magnifique demoiselle…susurra-t-il, causant des frissons à Bella.

Cet homme la regardait comme…comme un lion regardait une gazelle. C'était écœurant.

Puis soudain, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer suivi de bruit de pas.

-Edward, claqua Aro avant même que celui-ci ne rentre dans le salon, Ne t'avais-je pas dit de rentrer plus tôt car nous avions des invités?

-Mais c'Est-ce que j'ai fait. Répondit Edward, d'un ton arrogant, toujours en dehors du salon.

-Viens donc dire bonjour! S'énerva Aro.

Edward entra finalement dans le salon, d'un air las. Il eut d'abord un air de totale surprise en voyant Bella et son père, mais il fit vite remplacé par un sourire maléfique.

-Ravi de vous voir chez nous , Charlie et Bella, dit-il

-Bon et si on passait à table, dit Esmée en tapant dans ses mains.

-Allez-y, commença Aro , moi j'aimerais parler un peu avec Edward avant, dit-il froidement.

Esmée perdit son sourire immédiatement et le visage d'Edward s'assombrit malgré qu'il est gardé son sourire.

Ils s'en allèrent tout les deux, et Esmée conduisit les Swan à table. Aro les rejoint 15 minutes plus tard, et s'excusa en disant qu'Edward était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il refusait de venir manger. Bella en fut un tant soi peu soulagée.

Le diner ne fut pas très intéressant, Aro et Charlie ne faisait que parlait de finance et de politique, Elle n'aurait pas été là que ça n'aurait rien changé. Mais les seule fois où Charlie avait détournait sa tête vers Esmée, Bella avait été victime des regards très étranges et insistant d'Aro.

Ce qui fit qu'à l'arrivée du dessert , elle avait perdu tout appétit.

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus faim, dit Bella, Je ne me sens pas très bien, je pourrais aller prendre l'air un peu?

-Oui , bien sûr, dit Esmée.

Bella se leva de table, s'excusa encore. Ella sortit de la maison par le même endroit où elle était entré et s'assit à côté de son camion. Elle était vraiment impatiente de rentrer chez elle, cette villa, si belle qu'elle était, lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Edward avait changé, Esmée avait changé, Le chef de famille avait changé aussi. Plus rien n'était plus pareil.

Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'un vent frais lui souffler au visage. Elle sentit soudain une présence et ouvrit ses yeux rapidement; elle recula hâtivement en étouffant une exclamation en voyant Edward se tenir devant elle dans la pénombre.

-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-il

Bella se leva rapidement et poussa légèrement son torse sans répondre, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise en l'entendant hurler de douleur et s'accroupir en tenant son torse.

-Euh…Edward? Qu'Est-ce que t'as? Bégaya Bella, immobile

-Tiens? Tu me reparles? Dit-il d'une voix étouffée, mais rieuse.

Bella se sentit rougir furieusement:

-Non…Je…SALUT! Dit-elle en tentant de s'en aller , mais il lui attrapa le poignet.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle mais il n'en fit rien.

Il se leva, à la hauteur de Bella, et planta ses yeux dans les siens, et la prit dans ses bras, tout doucement

-Juste pour un moment, juste là, souffla-t-il, faisons une trêve.

Bella resta quelque seconde, paralysé par tant de douceur, mais reprit ses esprits lorsqu'il passa ses mains sous sa jupe, en soufflant:

-J'adore les jupes…

Elle lui asséna un coup de poing dans le torse, où elle savait qu'il avait mal, et il se tordit de douleur au pied de Bella.

-Je sais pas ce que t'as, mais une chose est sûre, je me laisserais pas faire cette fois Edward! Cracha-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux vers elle, plein de colère, mais d'autres chose aussi.

-Tu as de la chance que je sois mal en point, sinon, je t'aurais pris , là , maintenant , sur cette voiture!

Elle s'éloigna le plus possible de lui,

-T'es vraiment devenu un gros dégueulasse, Edward, cria-t-elle, puis elle se tourna, et repartit en direction de la villa.

Avant d'entrer, elle jeta un dernière regard derrière elle, Edward était assis par telle, tordu par sa fameuse douleur, la tête baissée, le dos voûtée, au loin. Et un sentiment étrange de mélancolie lui prit le coeur.

« Mr Perfect Edward » n'avait jamais eut l'air aussi seul que sous ce vent presque hivernale.

**Qui en veut pluuuuus? Vous savez quoi répondre! lol**

**Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre, désolé pour les accros, mais ça vient! J'attends vos avis très précieux pour moi!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Maedaa 's talking:**_

**Je laisse ce petit chapitre en coup de vent, et avec toute mes excuses...**

**Entre les cours, mon travail , et ma vie en elle-même que je trouve digne d'une fiction des plus loufoques! J'ai vraiment pas le temps , alors j'ai profité de ce samedi de mauvais temps pour enfin finir ce chapitre et vous le donnez...**

**Franchement , je suis pas super sympa comme écrivain, je donne pas de réponses, je vous rend pas assez votre soutien et ça m'énerve tellement! BOUAAAAH mais arrêtez pas de me soutenir pour autant car c'est pour vous que je m'atèle à écrire cette fiction...Bon, et aussi pour moi, ok, j'avoue lol**

**Ce chapitre est un peu incompréhensif, je dois l'avouer, mais je veux vraiment que vous vous sentiez comme Bella, totalement perdu**

**Et y'aura pas de grand méchant loup Jacob, dans mon histoire parce que moi je l'aime bien mon Jakounet lol, lui et ses pectoraux, *baaaave* oh euh...oups , je m'égare...**

**Bon ben bon chapitre, je vous retrouve en bas...**

**Merci vraiment pour vos reviews , je m'attendais pas à ce que vous aimiez et je vous jure de finir cette fiction...*a posé sa main sur son coeur et à l'air vraiment ridicule de faire ça devant son ordi portable***

* * *

**Bella (POV Externe)**

Bella aspira une grande bouffée d'air par le nez et soupira de satisfaction.

Elle adorait l'odeur de la jolie maison des Black. Une odeur chaleureuse, amicale, qui lui donnait envie de rester pour l'éternité.

Deux jours était passée depuis le dîner chez les Cullens, et Bella en gardait encore le goût amer. C'est pour ça, elle voyait cet soirée chez son meilleure amie comme un véritable échappatoire.

**-Euh, Bella, tu te prends pour un meuble maintenant?**

Elle tourna brusquement sa tête vers Jacob, qui la regardait d'un air rieur.

**-Pourquoi tu dis ça?** Lui demanda-t-elle

**-Ben, ça va faire plusieurs minutes que tu es en mode « meuble » dans l'entrée depuis que t'es arrivée… **dit-il, puis il l'imita, en fermant ses yeux en se statufiant.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Bella lui mit un coup de poing sur son épaule, bien qu'elle se doute qu'il n'est rien senti.

**-C'est parce que j'adore l'odeur de ta maison, alors j'ai pris un moment pour l'apprécier**…se défendit alors Bella

**-Euuuuh….Merci?** Répondit Jacob, en arquant un sourcil, puis il se remirent à rire.

**-Le repas est prêt,** cria Charlie

En l'occurrence , le repas se constituait de 4 grandes Pizza Maxi géante, sur lesquels ils se jetèrent en regardant du Foot. Jacob et son père s'engagèrent dans un bataille du meilleur rot, dont Bella et son père était les juges.

Jacob fut le grand gagnant, mais son père , en bon mauvais joueur lui roula dessus à l'aide de son fauteuil roulant.

Comme toujours , Bella s'amusa à gorge déployé.

Après tous ça, Bella et Jacob montèrent dans la chambre de celui-ci, laissant les adultes entre eux.

**-Alors le lycée?** Demanda Jacob assit sur son lit, lisant une BD

**-Si par « alors le lycée? », tu veux dire, comment ça se passe avec Edward, je te répondrait, que je l'ignore et qu'il a apparemment finit par se laisser…Mais c'est seulement si**…répondit Bella d'un sourire malicieux, assise au pied du lit, feuilletant un magazine.

Elle l'entendit rire doucement, puis s'approcher d'elle:

**-Tu me le jure, il ne s'est rien passé? Sinon…**ajouta-t-il en brandissant ces muscles

**-Calme-toi Mr muscle, ça va aller**…dit Bella, et Jacob s'étendit sur son lit vivement, en soufllant un « Bien! ».**Mais..**ajouta-t-elle

Jacob leva sa tête illico;

**-Donc, il t'a fait quelque chose?**

**-Non! Calme-toi Jake! C'est juste que je voulais te dire que je suis aller mangé chez lui, il y a deux jour.**

**-Ton père a accepté?** S'étonna son meilleur ami

**-C'était apparemment impossible à refuser, vois-tu?**

Jacob acquiesça de la tête, et la reposa sur son lit. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun dans leur pensée, celle de Bella volèrent vers sa mère, elle avait une étrange envie de l'appeler depuis ce dîner…

**-Et c'était comment?** La voix de Jacob fit sortirent Bella de ses pensées.

**-De quoi?** Dit-elle, distraite

**-Ce fameux dîner chez les « Cullen »**

**-….Etrange.**

C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'elle repensait à cette soirée, mais un élément avait était des plus étranges…

**-Mais, dis-moi, Jacob, Tu te souviens du père d'Edward , toi?**

**-Carlisle?** Dit son meilleur ami,** à peu près, pourquoi?**

**-Comment ça, Carlisle, mais il s'appelle Aro?** demanda Bella, incrédule

Jacob regarda Bella avec des grands yeux rond, puis éclata de rire,

**-Ah ouai! Tu sais rien du tout, Je me demande vraiment dans quel monde tu vis? Quoi que, avec ton père, c'est un peu normale…**s'esclaffa-t-il

**-Mais qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire? Explique-toi, au lieu de rire!** S'énerva-t-elle

**-Aro n'est pas le véritable père d'Edward, c'est juste son beau père…**

Bella ne répondit pas, c'était très compréhensible mais…

**-Mais pourquoi sa mère et lui s'appelle toujours Cullen?**

**-Parce qu'il se trouve que Aro est le frère du vrai père d'Edward, Carlisle.**

**-QUOI? Mais…**

Jacob souffla d'exaspération!

**-Bon je t'explique toute l'histoire, en tous cas, selon ma mère: Aro et Carlisle ont toujours aimé tout les deux la même femme, Esmée. Depuis leur enfance, c'était une bataille constante entre les deux frères.**

**Apparemment , vers l'université, ou la fin du lycée, je sais plus…Esmée a choisi Carlisle. D'après ma mère, c'est parce qu'il était celui promut à un plus bel avenir, il prévoyait d'être chirurgien, alors qu'Aro n'avait pas trop de but dans la vie. Aro, dépitée s'en est allée, immigrant en Europe et pendant qu'Esmée et Carlisle filait le parfait amour, Aro se construisait un véritable empire depuis l'Italie.**

**De toute sa puissance et du haut de sa fortune, il décidât de revenir à Forks récupérer celle qu'il avait toujours désirer, et elle tomba dans ses filets, jeta Carlisle, et épousa Aro.**

**Ce fût alors au tour de Carlisle de fuir on ne sait où, mais il abandonna aussi un fils, Edward.**

Jacob se gratta la tête et plissa les yeux en signe de réfléxion:

**-Je crois que c'est tout hein…**dit-il

Bella, pour sa part, avait l'impression d'avoir sa mâchoire décollé. Comment se fait-elle qu'elle ne savait rien de tous ça? Elle se rendit compte qu'au fond, elle ne savait rien d'Edward. _« A qui la faute! »_ pensa-t-elle, rageusement.

**-Et c'est vraiment sûre tout ça?** Demanda Bella, toujours choqué

**-Ben, je sais pas vraiment car , à vrai dire, ce sont les femmes de la Push qui m'ont raconté tout ça, et elles portent pas vraiment Esmée dans leur cœur, donc peut-être, que quelque passages sont erronées…Mais les bases de l'histoire sont vrai!**répondit-il se grattant toujours la tête.

Bella regarda l'horizon, et ne put empêcher _« Bella trop gentille »_ d'éprouver une certaine compassion pour Edward…

_« Raaah…ça aurait été tellement plus simple de le haïr s'il n'était pas si…..! »_ pensa-t-elle.

**-C'est bon ! Remet-toi!** Hurla Jacob dans les oreilles de Bella, la faisait sursauter de surprise.

Il hurla de rire face à sa surprise et elle ne tarda pas à le suivre…

* * *

**-Franchement Bella, je me fiche qu'Edward est souffert dans son enfance, ok? Alors remet-toi et souviens-toi de tout ce qu'il t'as fait subir…**soupira Alice

**-Oh, désolé de ne pas avoir seulement comme sujet de discussion, les toutes nouvelles bottes à la mode…**répliqua Bella, vexée de s'être faite rembarrer dans son élan edwardien.

Elle s'arrêtèrent de marcher pour se fixer d'un regard mi-agacé, mi-joueur puis se sourirent et entrèrent dans le lycée. Elles étaient arrivées en avance et peu de gens était déjà là.

**-Bon, moi je dois aller donner des papiers à la cpe** **(N/A: je sais pas si ça existe aux Usa mais on s'en fout, hein…MDR)**dit Alice.

**-Ouai, je te rejoins après, je vais boire un peu d'eau aux toilettes.**

Et elles partirent chacune de leur côté.

En arrivant aux toilettes, Bella entendit des cris suraigus et reconnut aussitôt Jessica, elle ouvrit doucement la porte et entra. En face d'elle, Jessica était de dos, habillée en Pom-Pom girl, et semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un au téléphone.

**-Mais tu peux pas faire ça? TU PEUX PAS ME QUITTER, **hurlait-elle, la voix brisée,** EDWARD!** Ajouta-t-elle, _« Encore une victime de Mr Parfect Edward »_ pensa Bella.

**-Edward! Raccroche pas! Je t'aime! ED…!** elle s'arrêta et regarda son portable avec rage et le jeta à terre.

Bella avança vers les lavabos, pendant que Jessica s'asseyait par terre prise de sanglots apparemment incontrôlables, elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant que quelqu'un avait assistait à cette scène particulièrement dégradante.

**-Putain! Qu'est que tu fous là, Swan?** Cracha-t-elle, mais le visage plein de larme.

**-Ben, je vais…boire de l'eau,** dit Bella simplement en montrant le lavabo, **Tu…tu vas bien?**

**-J'ai l'air d'aller bien? Idiote! Dégage!** Brailla Jessica.

Bella ne tint pas compte de ses paroles et ouvrit le robinet et se mit à boire. Elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de la blonde sur elle.

Après avoir bien hydraté son corps, elle se tourna vers Jessica, qui avait toujours le visage baigné de larmes. Elle ressentit une petite, mais vraiment petite, once de compassion pour elle:

**-Tu l'aimais , hein?**

Jessica lui lança un regard « revolver »;

**-Me lance pas ce regard…compréhensif, Tu ne sais rien du tout!**

Bella sourit, plus à elle-même qu'à Jessica:

**-Oh si je sais…Je sais même plus que tu ne le crois…**dit-elle, en regardant un point invisible, et en pensant à combien de temps elle avait passé à aimer Edward, l'avait-elle même vraiment déjà oubliée?

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées en sentant le regard investigateur de Jessica sur elle.

**-Bon ben salut?** Dit Bella rapidement en s'en allant.

Elle alla rejoindre Alice et plusieurs élèves entrèrent dans le lycée alors que la sonnerie retentissait, une journée de cours normale commençait…

* * *

Mais à l'heure du déjeuner, Bella se rendit compte que la journée n'allait pas être si normale que ça.

Plusieurs gens se mirent à chuchoter sur son passage, Jessica et Lauren la toisèrent comme jamais, et lorsqu'elle passa à côté de la table de Edward et sa bande, elle n'osa même pas les regarder tant elle sentait leur regard lui brûlait l'échine…

Elle n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qu'elle mangeait tant elle était mal à l'aise.

* * *

**-Tu veux sa photo?** Balança Alice à Jasper alors qu'il regardait Bella d'un air arrogant presque moqueur, le sourire aux lèvres…

Ils était tous entrain de se rendre en cours de sport.

Jasper perdit son sourire:

**-C'est à moi que tu parles?** Demanda-t-il, l'œil noir

**-Ouais, c'est à toi que je parle,** répondit aussitôt Alice en s'approchant, l'œil tout aussi noir**, Et pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, tu me fais vraiment pas peur**, ajouta-t-elle

**-Alice, arrête…**tenta vainement Bella, mais quand même admirative de son amie

**-Baisse tes yeux,** hurla Jasper

**-Sinon quoi?** Lui cracha Alice en retour…

**-Espèce de sale…**brailla-t-il , enragé qu'elle n'ait pas peur de lui, il brandit son poing que Emett attrapa de justesse avant qu'il n'atterrisse sur la joue droite d'Alice.

**-Quoi? Toi aussi tu veux te mettre à frapper des femmes,** dit-il

Jasper se calma mais Alice ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui,

**-Pff, c'est tout ce dont il sont capable, lui et son pote! S'en prendre à une fille! Des merdes! Voila ce que vous êtes! Non! Des tapettes qui jouent au gros bras pour rien du tout.**

Alors que le visage de Jasper virait au rouge de colère, Bella tapa sur l'épaule de son amie…

**-Euh, je vais à l'infirmerie moi, tu viens avec moi?** Demanda-t-elle pour calmer le jeu.

**-Vas-y sans moi, j'en ai pas fini avec l'autre blondinet!** S'exclama Alice en poussant Bella

**-Mais…**

**-Allez! Vas-y!** continua-t-elle en la poussant avec plus de véhémence

Bella lâcha l'affaire sachant que rien n'arrêter la _**« tempête »**_ Alice, en plus elle commençait à avoir mal à la tête, elle décida donc de se rendre vraiment à l'infirmerie.

Elle marchait le long des couloir, quand elle vit Jessica, Lauren et d'autres blondasse, brunasse, et roussasse , bref pétasses, qui semblait l'attendre.

Elle avança d'un air indifférent sans les regarder mais Lauren lui attrapa le bras violemment , la forçant à se retourner, et là elle put voir qu'elle avait toute le même regard arrogant et mesquin que Jasper lui avait lancer.

**-On peut te parler, Isabella,** dit Lauren d'une voix faussement doucereuse.

Bella arracha son bras de son emprise;

**-Non, J'ai pas envie,** dit-elle catégorique, sentant un danger imminent.

Mais elles ne semblait pas disposées à la laisser partir si facilement, une blondasse attrapa violemment les cheveux de Bella, lui arrachant un cri de douleur, tandis que les autres la portèrent sans ménagement , leurs ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair de la jeune fille.

Celle-ci se mit à hurler mais une main se posa sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, Bella la mordit de toutes ses forces et entendit un cri strident, et la main s'enleva.

Quelqu'un lui mit un coup dans le ventre en vociférant un _**« conasse! »**_.

Puis elle se sentit jeter par terre sur un carrelage froid, elle fit surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans des vestiaires, mais pas ceux à côte du gymnase, mais les autres près du stade, loin du bâtiment.

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle était entouré par ces folles qui affichait une mine cruelle.

**-Non mais, qu'Est-ce qui vous prends? Vous êtes folles?**

C'est Lauren qui s'approcha :

**-A ce qui paraît , mademoiselle est amoureuse d'Edward…** susurra-t-elle

**-Pardon?** S'exclama Bella, choquée en se relevant

**-On sait qu'une pauvre merde comme toi n'intéressera jamais Edward, mais on te prévient quand même, PAS TOUCHE!** Hurla Lauren en la poussant à nouveau à terre.

Bella ne comprenait vraiment pas comment elles en étaient venu à penser qu'elle aimait Edward mais elle commençait vraiment à l'agacer. Elle se releva et poussa Lauren en retour.

Lauren et ses acolytes s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus quand la porte du vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement sur…

**-Edward!** S'exclama Jessica

_« Il manquait plus que lui »_ pensa Bella en serrant les dents. Il avait un visage indescriptible, il évalua la scène un instant;

**-Allez, cassez-vous,** dit-il en fermant les yeux et entrant dans le vestiaire.

**-Mais Eddy…**commença Jessica doucement

Il lui jeta un regard glacial à elle et ses copines:

**-Casse-toi, cassez-vous! Et arrête de m'appeler « Eddy » !** Cracha-t-il

Elles sursautèrent toutes en même temps, en synchrone, ce qui avait quelque chose de plutôt comique.

Puis partirent toutes précipitamment, laissant Bella seule avec Edward.

Celui-ci la regarda de son regard toujours aussi indescriptible et lui fit un sourire victorieux.

Bella, elle, était horriblement mal à l'aise, la dernière fois qu'elle s' était retrouvé dans un vestiaire avec lui, il avait failli la violer donc…

**-T'es pas bourrée au moins?** Demanda-t-elle par précaution

**-Quoi? Non. Pourquoi?** Demanda-t-il, vraiment surpris

**-Oh pour rien…** dit-elle

Puis un long silence s'en suivit, pendant lequel il garda ses yeux sur elle, alors qu'elle fixait ses chaussures.

Il s'approcha alors soudain d'elle et lui caressa la joue. Bella se pétrifia au contact de sa main. Il continua son ascension en fourrant son autre main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

Ses yeux vert plongèrent dans les siens, et un frisson s'empara de Bella.

**-Edw…**

Il l'embrassa alors , ne lui laissant pas le temps de résister. Il se contenta au début de caresser ses lèvres avec les siennes délicatement la faisant entrer dans un autre monde, puis caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue, poussant la jeune fille à ouvrir la bouche. Puis, leur langue se rencontrèrent, s'enlacèrent, dansèrent ensemble;

Edward se mit à gémir puis lui enlaça la taille alors que son autre main arrachait presque les cheveux de Bella. Celle-ci sentit son cœur exploser en se rendant compte qu'elle adorait ça.

_Qu'elle aimait sentir l'odeur d'Edward_

_Qu'elle aimait sentir ses mains sur elle_

_Qu'elle aimait le sentir tirer ses cheveux_

_Qu'elle aimait sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes_

_Qu'elle aimait ses gémissements_

_Qu'elle l'aimait lui, Qu'elle aimait Edward, encore, toujours…_

**NON!**

Elle avait hurlé ça dans sa tête mais aussi à Edward, et l'avait repoussé.

Celui-ci semblait choqué mais aussi amusé.

**-Eh, Bella, si tu veux que je te donne une chance, 'faut que tu puisse me satisfaire…** ria-t-il sensuellement, en l'attrapant à nouveau par la taille, et posant une main sur son seins.

Face à son arrogance, celle-ci sentit la colère lui monter au nez.

**-Non mais pourquoi je voudrais te satisfaire,** cria-telle en le repoussant encore, et un peu excessivement chamboulée.

**-Je sais pas ce qu'on t'as raconté, mais JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE TOI!Comment tu peux croire que j'aime quelqu'un comme toi, au contraire! Je te déteste!**

Il sembla pétrifié un millième de seconde, puis lui fit un sourire méchant.

**-Tu en es sûre?** Murmura-t-il en plaquant ses deux mains autour de la tête de Bella.

**-Bien sur!**

Il fit glisser un ses mais sur le sein de Bella et pencha sa tête pour lui lécher le cou, la faisant frissonner.

**-Donc, quand je fais ça, tu ne ressens rien?** Demanda-t-il

**-R..rien du tout.**

Il massa son sein avec rigueur et se colla au corps de la jeune fille, lui écarta les jambes de son autre main rapidement, comme s'il s'impatientait.

**-Eh bien, moi.**.commença-t-il, en mordillant le coup de Bella,** Je ne t'aime pas non plus,** continua-t-il, puis il se frotta à elle, et elle suffoqua lorsqu'elle sentit son membre gonflé.

En se frottant à elle, il se mit à grogner de plaisir…

**-…mais j'ai très envie de toi quand même,**

Il mit une main sous le pull de Bella, et se pressa contre elle avec encore plus d'intensité. Elle se sentit perdre pied…

**-Alors, sois gentil, et laisse-moi faire , **ajouta-t-il , haletant se frottant à elle de plus en plus vite, les yeux fermés.

…Mais ces mots la firent revenir sur terre et elle tenta de le repousser.

**-Arrête Edward!** Mais il ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et passa sa main sous son soutien gorge, titillant son tétons.

Mais malgré le plaisir qu'elle ressentit, elle le repoussa à nouveau:

**-Arrête! PAS ENCORE!**

Et soudain, il s'arrêta et la regarda, comme s'il avait eu une révélation, et recula de l'autre côté du vestiaire.

**-C'est vraiment arrivée…**l'entendit-elle murmuré pour lui-même.

Bella avait la respiration saccadée, et l'esprit complètement confus, elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui…

Il se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'affala par terre , la main dans ses cheveux. Encore une fois, il paraissait plus seule que jamais…

Elle repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait entendu, à la façon dont il avait agi…

Mais elle ne parvenait qu'à se poser des questions, des questions qui commençait toutes par _« Pourquoi? »_

Elle se souvint de leur enfance de leur amitié, des si bons moments qu'ils avaient passée ensemble…

**-Edward…**dit-elle , la voix brisée par tout ses sentiments refoulée

Il releva la tête vers elle, et elle retint son regard, ne sachant même pas quoi dire, tant elle avait à dire…

_**-Tu me manque , Edward…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HAHAHA vous comprenez rien? Si ? Un peu? Beaucoup? Vous me détestez?**_

_**Lol, j'adore...**_

_**Le prochain chapitre sera court mais , du point de vue de Edward (externe)**_

_**Who wants moooore? traduction: Qui en veut pluuuus?**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Oyé oyé! Un miracle est arrivée! J'ai fini mon chapitre et je vous le donne aussitôt!**

**Je suis désolé pour tout ce retard , je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part, PARDOOOOOON **

**Mais , dites vous que j'avais déjà fini mon chap y'a longtemps mais que soudainement tout a été supprimé suite à un virus.**

**Et me voila avec Windows 7, sans traitement de txt Works, bref tout à réécrire et , on peut jamais réécrire la même chose, hein...**

**Bon voila voili, en tous cas il est là, dite moi ce que vous pensez, Et merci pour toutes vos adorables Rewiews, vos mises en alertes et vos mises en favoris!:!**

**Remerciez P.G! une anonyme qui m'a boosté par son insistance lol d'ailleurs , je te réponds: Oui je suis vivante!**

**Disclaimer: les persos sont à S;M**

**C'était le Maedaa's Talking!**

_Un petit garçon roulait à toute vitesse sur son vélo._

_Il avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres, malgré une petite pointe d'anxiété, sa meilleure amie l'avait appelé en urgence chez lui. Lorsqu'il fût arriver devant une petite maison où en face était garée une voiture de police, il descendit de son vélo et courut sonner à la porte d'entrée._

_Charlie Swan vint ouvrir la porte:_

_-Oh Edward! Vas-y entre! Bella est dans sa chambre._

_Edward,après avoir fait un sourire à Charlie, monta les escalier et se rua dans la chambre de Bella._

_Lorsqu'il entra, il la vit, assis sur son lit en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Elle était très belle, ses long cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, et étonnamment, elle portait une petite robe d'été bleu foncée avec des petite sandales de la même couleur._

_-Bella? Dit-il doucement mais inquiet à la fois_

_Elle se retourna vers lui doucement, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres. _

_-Oh Edward? Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dit-elle, les joues un peu rosies._

_-Mais Bella, tu m'as appelé et tu m'as dit de venir en urgence! S'étonna-t-il_

_-Ah bon...dit-elle en s'approchant de lui._

_Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Edward qui ne comprenait rien au comportement de Bella._

_-Assis-toi sur le lit, Edward j'arrive...en le forçant à s'asseoir._

_-Quoi? Mais..._

_-Bouge pas! Dit-elle en sortant de la chambre en fermant à moitié la porte._

_Edward l'entendit descendre les escaliers...Il ne comprenait vraiment rien, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et gratta la tête, puis regarda partout autour de lui, ne sachant quoi faire._

_Il cessa tout mouvement lorsqu'il entendit Bella remonter les escaliers mais étrangement lentement._

_Il restait immobile, écoutant les petits pas de Bella se rapprochait petit à petit._

_Il se figea lorsqu'il l'entendit juste devant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit délicatement sur une Bella, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, un gâteau aux mains avec une bougies au milieu en forme de 7. Edward ouvrit grands ses yeux , totalement surpris alors qu'elle avançait vers lui à petit pas en commençant à chanter « Joyeux anniversaire ». _

_Mais soudain, elle trébucha , on ne sait comment, et s'étala sur le sol, écrabouillant le gâteau. Edward se précipita pour l'aider à se relever, Bella avait la robe pleine de gâteau et le visage rouge pivoine._

_Il avait envie d'exploser de rire, mais il se retint en voyant que Bella était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Il la prit dans ses bras, un peu gêné:_

_-Merci Bella, souffla-t-il _

_Bella leva vers lui des yeux larmoyant qui le firent se sentirent tout choses puis lui fit un bisou sur la joue:_

_-Joyeux Anniversaire...dit-elle, en souriant._

_-Merci...répéta-t-il_

_-Je t'aime Edward..._

Edward ouvrit brusquement les yeux , surpris de s'être endormis.

A côté de lui, Jasper fumait une cigarette et Emmett lisait un magazine de sport. Comme toujours, ils s'était caché derrière le bâtiment de l'école qui donnait sur la fenêtre des toilettes des filles.

-On est réveillé, Belle au bois dormant? Railla Emmett en levant ses yeux de son magazine.

-Tagueule, répondit Edward.

-Les filles , j'ai un truc à vous dire! S'écria une voix que Edward reconnut comme celle de Jessica.

Jasper, Emmett et lui arrêtèrent toute activité pour écouter.

-On est déjà au courant qu'Edward t'as plaqué ce matin par téléphone, Jess...répondit Lauren d'un ton las.

-Je...C'est pas ce que j'ai à vous dire...bredouilla Jessica

-Ben quoi?

-Devinez qui est amoureuse d'Edward! elle fit une pause pour ménager le suspense, Bella Swan!

Edward se redressa soudainement et Jasper lâcha sa cigarette, tandis qu'Emmett avait l'air d'être tombé sur le père noël en string rouge.

-Quoiiiii? S'exclamèrent-elles toutes en même temps.

-Je vous juuure! Elle a fait une sacrée allusion à ça tout à l'heure! Continua Jessica.

-Mais comment pourrait-elle être amoureuse du mec qui fait de sa vie un enfer? s'exclama une voix.

Edward vit Emmett acquiescer de la tête .

-Elle souffre peut être du syndrome de Stockholm? Dit une autre voix qu'ils reconnurent comme celle de Rosalie

-Le quoi? Demandèrent les autres à l'unisson.

-Laissez tomber...souffla Rosalie, puis ils entendirent une porte claquer.

Les garçons se retenait de ne pas exploser de rire devant tant de stupidité...

-Bon ! Quoi qu'il en soit, même si il est évident qu'Edward ne tentera jamais quoique ce soit avec cette...chose! Vaut mieux lui donner une petite leçon histoire de freiner ses futures ardeurs!déclara Lauren.

-Ouai!

Et elles partirent des toilettes en élaborant le plan pour donner une leçon à Bella.

Emmett tapa sur l'épaule d'Edward en se relevant:

-Eh ben, T'es tellement sexy que même quand t'es un connard, la fille tombe amoureuse! T'es trop fort! S'exclama-t-il.

Jasper se leva à son tour:

-En tous cas, Je me demande ce qu'elles vont bien pouvoir lui faire, je voudrais bien voir ça! Dit-il

Edward se contenta de faire un sourire mesquin, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire.

Bella pouvait-elle vraiment être amoureuse de lui? Ça semblait bien improbable et il le savait, mais Jessica était connu pour savoir tout, et que tout ce qu'elle dise savoir soit la vérité...Lorsqu'elle déclarait quelque chose c'était pour de vrai.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Edward vit Bella entrer dans la cafétéria et remarqua qu'elle était mal à l'aise, si ce n'est très embarrassée.

Il la fixa intensément essayant tant bien que mal de sonder l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle croisa son regard un instant mais détourna les yeux vivement , rougissant furieusement.

L'aimait-elle vraiment?

Si c'était le cas, il devait...il devait...

LUI PARLER!

Le seul cours qu'ils avaient en commun ce jour-là, c'était le sport. Edward décida qu'avant le cours, il la prendrai à part pour...pour...

PARLER!

Oui, voilà , parler...Il la prendrait à part pour lui parler...et comprendre...

Mais lorsque arriva l'heure de sport un surveillant l'interpella pour lui rappeler que fumer était interdit dans l'enceinte du lycée et qu'il les avait vu faire...

-Je vois absolument de quoi tu veux parler , Laurent..dit-il, mais tu peux toujours aller en parler au directeur si t'as des couilles...

Laurent semblait vouloir lui mettre son poing dans sa gueule mais il n'en fit rien...Personne ne lui faisait jamais rien.

-Je peux aller en cours ou t'as autres choses à dire? Demanda-t-il un sourire mauvais aux lèvres;

-Tu peux y aller...dit Laurent en serrant les dents.

Edward partit, énervé il avait raté sa chance d'intercepter Bella. Mais alors qu'il marchait pour se rendre dans le gymnase, il fut surpris de voir par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le stade Lauren, Jessica et leur bande portait un petit corps se débattant , qu'il reconnut comme celui de Bella.

Elles entrèrent dans les vestiaires du stade et refermèrent la porte. Elles étaient apparemment passée à l'action.

Il accouru alors vers ses vestiaires, lorsqu'il arriva il entendit Lauren hurler:

**-On sait qu'une pauvre merde comme toi n'intéressera jamais Edward, mais on te prévient quand même, PAS TOUCHE!**

Puis quelqu'un tomba et autre petit cri se fit entendre, Edward se décida alors à entrer, Les filles semblait sur le point de mettre la raclée de sa vie à Bella mais celle-ci avait l'air aussi parée à se défendre:

-Edward! S'exclama Jessica

Il ne lui prêta pas attention il jeta un coup d'oeil à Bella qui , vu sa tête, n'était pas ravie de le voir. C'était compréhensible. Il évalua la scène.

Ici , il pourrait...parler...avec Bella tranquillement si ces filles se décidait à partir.

-Allez, cassez-vous, dit-il, en fermant les yeux pour bien se concentrer, il entra attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Mais elle ne partirent pas et Jessica eut même le malheur de l'appeler « Eddy » ce qu'il détestait.

-Casse-toi, cassez-vous! Et arrête de m'appeler « Eddy »! cracha-t-il , espérant avoir été assez clair.

Elles partirent enfin, les laissant seul enfin...

Il la regarda, elle devait sûrement avoir envie de lui sauter au coup après tout , il l'avait sauvé.

Il lui fit un sourire mais elle ne lui rendit pas:

-T'es pas bourrée au moins, demanda-t-elle, le surprenant.

-Quoi? Non pourquoi?

-Oh pour rien, répondit-elle en détournant le regard...

Ok il n'y comprenait pour rien, il aurait vraiment adoré pouvoir lire dans ses pensée...Il la fixa alors à nouveau, cherchant toujours à sonder son esprit , puis il attendit, mais voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à faire quoique , il décida de réagir.

Il s'approcha d'elle, puis lui caressa la joue, elle se raidit, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait mais le manque de réaction de Bella lui donnait envie de la faire réagir, de la secouer, de la perturber...

Il fourra son autre main dans les cheveux de Bella, adorant la texture de ses cheveux. Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux chocolat mais elle ne réagit toujours pas.

« Mais fais quelque chose! Merde » pensa-t-il avec rage.

Puis il fondit sur ses lèvres, au début dans un chaste baiser puis il l'approfondit grâce à sa langue et quand sa langue entra en contact avec celle de Bella, il perdit tout contrôle, foudroyé par un désir profond.

Ce désir l'avait pris si violemment, il ne savait pas quoi faire, enfin si , il savait, il voulait la serrer, fort , toujours plus fort au point que leur corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre.

-Non!hurla alors Bella en le repoussant.

Il était choqué mais amusé car il savait qu'elle avait du prendre peur, « Ah les vierges... » pensa-t-il

Mais il n'allait pas la laisser, il avait beaucoup trop envie...

-**-Eh, Bella, si tu veux que je te donne une chance, 'faut que tu puisse me satisfaire…** ria-t-il en rattrapant sa taille et en emprisonnant un de ses seins avec sa main.

-Nan mais pourquoi je voudrais te satisfaire? Cria-t-elle, le repoussant à nouveau, elle commençait à l'énervait, Je sais pas ce qu'on t'as raconter mais JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE TOI! AU CONTRAIRE, Je te déteste!

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de couteau en plein coeur à ses paroles alors qu'il voyait le regard noir de colère de Bella, mais la douleur fit vite place à la rage, une rage indescriptible..Il voulait la torturer, la blesser, la toucher en plein coeur comme elle venait de la faire, la déchiqueter, la dévorer!

Il lui sourit méchamment et mit ses deux mains autour de la tête de Bella:

-Tu en es sûre?

-Bien sûr!

Il glissa une de ses mains sur un de ses seins, et il sentit le désir le foudroyer à nouveau , intensifiée par la rage, il lui lécha le cou, elle frissonna, de peur? De plaisir? Il s'en fichait

-Donc quand je fais ça tu ne ressens rien ?

-Rien..rien du tout.

Et bien il allait lui en faire ressentir des choses!

Il massa son sein avec plus de rigueur, puis voulant être encore plus près d'elle, il se plaça impatient entre ses jambes.

-Eh bien moi, je ne t'aime pas non plus...dit-il en lui mordillant le cou, et il frotta son sexe à elle, essayant d'atténuer un peu son désir. Il grogna tant il fut submergé de plaisir.

-Mais j'ai très envie de toi...ajouta-t-il en mettant une main sous le pull de Bella à la recherche de toujours plus de contact.

-Allez, sois gentil et laisse-moi faire, dit-il , en se frottant de plus en plus vite, haletant sous cette intense friction mais ce n'était pas assez, ce qu'il voulait, c'était la prendre, entrer en elle...

Comme dans son rêve...

-Arrête Edward, l'entendit-elle crier de loin

Son rêve était si bon, si ...si...Soudain, des souvenirs lui vinrent à l'esprit pas de son rêve, non, mais de lui , touchant Bella, prenant du plaisir...Dans des vestiaires...mais avec une Bella non consentante...

-Arrête, Pas encore!

« Pas encore »? Il se stoppa net, tout désir disparu...Il se souvenait maintenant, un soir , il avait bu, et il avait failli ….

-C'est vraiment arrivée...murmura-t-il déboussolée. Il avait failli...

Il s'affala contre le mur , par terre...

« Merde merde,merde,merde... » braillai-t-il dans sa tête.

-Edward...dit-elle,

Il releva sa tête vers elle, ne sachant quoi faire.

-Tu me manques,Edward, dit-elle la voix brisée.

Il se fixèrent un instant, apparemment tout les deux perdus.

-Comment ça? Demanda finalement Edward, un peu heureux étrangement.

-Non, laisse tomber...souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux puis elle partit le laissant , planté dans les vestiaires.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Edward se sentait dégoutant, monstrueux.

Il était chez Jasper, dont les parents n'était pas là, avec Emmett. Il regardait un match en bouffant des pizzas et buvant de la bière. Jasper, lui, fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes. Il était minuit.

-Elle plutôt chaud , Alice...Surtout quand elle est en colère...Je me la ferais bien..dit soudainement Jasper pendant la mi-temps entre deux cigarettes.

Edward ne prit même pas la peine de répondre:

-C'est le fait qu'elle te tienne tête qui excite mini-jasper...rigola Emmett.

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Edward reçut alors un message de Lauren:

« Coucou Eddy!

Je sais que t'es plus avec Jess, donc si tu te sens seule, tu peux passer chez moi, tu sais toujours comment rentrer par la fenêtre?

Je t'attend, bisou »

Il souffla, c'était vraiment toute des chattes en chaleurs! Mais bon, il avait sacrément envie de se défouler depuis...Bella.

Il se leva et dit à ses potes:

-Bon , je vais faire un peu de sports! Salut! Dit-il en partant.

-Y'a qu'un seul sport qu'on peut faire à minuit...rigola Jasper

Il sourit et s'en alla.

Lorsqu'il arriva par la fenêtre , dans la chambre de Lauren, il la trouva allongée sur le lit, avec un maillots larges comme seul habits et un sourire coquin sur le visage.

-J'ai pas mis de petite culottes...susurra-t-elle

Et Edward se jeta sur elle, pour plus tard les préliminaires...

Vers 3h , il se décida à rentrer chez lui.

Il rentra doucement pour ne pas se faire remarquer, il monta rapidement les escaliers mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il tomba sur plein de bout de vaisselles cassées à l'étage.

« Il a recommencé... »pensa-t-il en serrant les dents.

Il se rua vers la chambre de sa mère et Aro et toqua vaillamment.

-Maman,? C'est Edward ? Tu vas bien? Brailla-t-il

C'est Aro qui vint ouvrir, un sourire cruel sur le visage.

-Dégage Edward, Ta mère dort. Dit-il menaçant mais calme.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait à ma mère? Répondit-il , enragé

-Je...Je vais bien Edward...S'il te plait, va dormir...dit la voix faible de sa mère au loin.

-Maman!

-Tu as entendu? Elle va bien alors va dormir...menaça Aro.

-Edward ,s'il te plait. Dit à nouveau la voix de sa mère.

Il toisa Aro un long moment puis se retourna, Aro ferma la porte derrière lui et le suivit. Aro lui mit un énorme coud de poing dans le ventre et le poussa contre le mur, le tenant par le col.

-Ne viens plus me faire une scène de ménage à 3heures du matin, petit con! Chuchota-t-il avec colère, Va donc baiser touteS les filles de Forks, ajouta-t-il.

Puis il le lâcha à terre et lui mit un coup de pied à nouveau dans le ventre, Edward le fixait avec haine. La seule raison pour laquelle , il ne l'avait pas tuée c'est parce que sa mère l'avait supplié de ne rien faire.

Aro se pencha vers lui:

_-Enfin, pas toutes...murmura-t-il, Pas Bella..._

_**Aro le gros dégueuuuu! Bon à plus tard les amies , et comme d'hab! QUI EN VEUT PLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUS?**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Maeda's talking: Ben avant tout, je veux juste m'excuser de mon énorme retard, désolé, désolé, désolé. Mais les cours, la vie, les cours, la flemme...Est ce que j'ai dit les cours? Bref tout ça sont des facteurs qui font que j'ai mis du temps à vous pondre ce chapitre!**

**Bon je vous laisse lire le chapitre, on se retrouve en bas vu que j'ai l'impression que personne ne lit ce que je dis en haut...**

Bella se gara sur le parking du lycée. Elle ne sortit pas de l'habitacle, étant en avance et souffla en repensant à hier.

Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de dire à Edward, qu'il lui manquait. C'était sorti tout seul et elle le regrettait amèrement. Edward n'était qu'un gros connard! Un connard à qui elle ferait bien mieux de ne plus adresser la parole...

Celui qu'elle avait aimé autrefois n'existait plus, elle en était maintenant convaincu.

Elle souffla encore, déprimée depuis hier. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se change les idées, il fallait qu'elle pense à demander à Alice de lui organiser une petite sortie pour ce soir...

Bella se décida à sortir de sa voiture, mais dès qu'elle posa un pied au sol, elle sentit quelqu'un lui attrapait le bras et la plaquer à sa Chevrolet.

C'était Edward.

Ces yeux verts brillaient de rage.

-Quoi? Tu me fais mal? S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il serrait durement son bras

-Quoi qu'il arrive, ne t'approche plus jamais de Aro! dit Edward, catégoriquement

Bella écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais pourquoi je...? commença-t-elle

-Jure-le!

-Mais...?

Il serra encore plus son bras

-Jure-le...répéta-t-il presque fou.

-Ok! Ok , je m'approcherai plus jamais de lui. Maintenant lâche-moi! Tu me fais mal, dit-elle

Elle le vit se détendre, fermer ses yeux et renifler...Puis il ouvrit les yeux et la lâcha brusquement, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

-Tu pue le shampoing! S'exclama-t-il

Puis il s'en alla rapidement vers le lycée.

-On peut pas puer le shampoing! Hurla-t-elle.

Mais il était déjà loin, « Ce mec est fou » pensa-t-elle, mais comme l'idiote qu'elle est, elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses cheveux.

* * *

-Salut Alice...

Alice et Bella se retournèrent et furent surprise de voir Jasper, un grand sourire charmeur sur le visage, passer devant elles et ne pas quitter Alice des yeux.

C'était l'interclasse et elles étaient devant le casier d'Alice.

Alice le toisa sérieusement et lui tourna le dos, pour regarder Bella de façon indignée.

-Euh , c'était quoi ça? Demanda Bella

-J'en ai aucune idée! Mais j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose me saluer alors que hier il était sur le point de me frapper! Répondit-elle en croisant les bras.

Bella , qui jusque là , fixait Jasper croisa le regard d'Edward, et détourna vite les yeux.

-Les mecs sont bizarres...Tout à l'heure , Edward m'a dit que je puais le shampoing, dit-elle à Alice distraitement, On peut pas puer le shampoing, non? Demanda-t-elle.

Elle croisa le regard d'Alice et vit qu'il était emprunt de pitié.

-Je vois que ton obsession Edwardienne ne s'est toujours pas arranger... souffla Alice

-Quoi? Mais...rougit Bella

-Alice, Bella...dit une voix magnifique

Elles se retournèrent et virent, Rosalie-Je-suis-une-apparirition-divine Hale leur faire un grand sourire.

-Je fais une fête pour mon anniversaire, c'est ce soir, chez moi, vers 22H et j'aimerais que vous veniez, tout le monde sera là...dit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté, sa cascade blonde s'éparpillant sur le côté.

Bella, comme toujours, ne trouva rien à répondre face à cette beauté.

Heureusement qu'Alice était là pour lui donner une réponse affirmative, Rosalie leur fit un sourire à rendre banale et insipide même une aurore boréale.

-Super, à ce soir alors...

Et elle partit, de sa démarche gracieuse.

Alice se tourna vers Bella;

-Ben toi qui voulait sortir ce soir...T'as de la chance

-Mais, il y aura Edward, se plaignit-elle

-Oh mais tu vas pas le laisser diriger ta vie!

Elle ne voulait pas le laisser diriger sa vie, mais il le faisait malgré elle. Bella soupira en se rendant compte d'à quel point elle avait peur de lui. Elle avait peur parce qu'elle ne pouvait jamais savoir quel allait être le comportement d'Edward.

-Bella? Oh! On y va hein? insista Alice en lui claquant les doigts devant ses yeux pour la faire redescendre sur terre.

-Euuuh...

-Oh allez! Bella, si t'y va pas, j'y vais pas! En plus , ce serait une super occasion de mettre cette super robe bleu que je t'ai acheté! supplia Alice

Bella ne put résister à la moue suppliante de sa meilleure amie.

-Allez ok! On y va! Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre! s'exclama Bella

Alice tapa dans ses mains en faisant un petit couinement joyeux, et elle s'empressèrent d'aller en cours.

* * *

-Non mais tu peux pas mettre ces chaussures avec cette robe noire plutôt longue , c'est juste IMPOSSIBLE! S'exclama Alice à Angela qui se regardait dans le miroir.

Elles, c'est-à-dire Alice, Bella et Angela, c'étaient mises d'accord pour se préparer et aller dormir chez Alice ce soir , qui avait les parents les plus cools.

-Ben pourquoi? Demandèrent ensemble Bella et Angela

-Parce que je le dis! M'oblige pas à t'enlever ces chaussures de force! dit-elle catégorique, en mettant du mascara.

Angela ne put rien faire d'autre que capituler et elle les enleva. Alice lui tendit alors des boots à talons hauts et marrons claires ou beige foncé , qui , il faut l'avouer semblait être faite pour cette robe.

Bella avait mis sa petite robe bleu bustier qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse, Alice lui avait donné des chaussures noires et ,« Dieu merci » pensa Bella, à talons compensé.

Elle avait simplement lâché ses cheveux et mis un peu de mousses pour les boucles, c'était pas non plus un bal, quoi.

Alice avait un robe rouge, des chaussures noires aussi à talons, et qui laisse apparaître le bout du gros orteils, vernis de rouge. Elle avait ondulé ses cheveux coupé au carré, à la marilyn monroe.

Aucune faute, quoi!

Après avoir fini de maquiller Angela et Bella, Alice se mit à genoux devant un photo de reine de la mode: Audrey Hepburn, Kate Moss...etc

-Ô grande reine de la mode! Je m'agenouille devant vos en toute humilité pour vous prier! Pitié faites qu'il y ait de super beau mecs à cette fête, et faites aussi que Bella ne se laisse pas empêtrer dans son obsession Edwardienne! dit-elle en fermant les yeux et joignant ses deux mains.

Bella et Angela éclatèrent de rire face à tant de folie et Alice se releva.

Elles s'en allèrent alors dans la voiture d'Alice.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent chez Rosalie, la fête battait son plein. On entendait de la musique résonnait sur les murs et même sur l'herbe du jardin. Elles entrèrent et virent qu'en effet, tout le lycée s'était réunis ce soir chez Rosalie. Elle avait vraiment invité tout le monde, même les Geeks était entrain de faire une genre de dans dans un coin du salon.

Où était Rosalie? Seul Dieu le savait...

Elles se jetèrent sur la piste de danse, ou plutôt Alice s'y jeta en entraînant Bella et Angela.

Bella eut beaucoup de mal à se dérider, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire la fête devant tout les gens du lycée surtout en pensant que quelque part se tapissait Edward...

« Tu vas pas le laisser diriger ta vie »

Bella se secoua et prit la bière que lui proposait Alice.

-A notre santé! Cria Alice en levant sa bouteille.

Et quelle surprise ne fussent pas pour Bella de voir la moitié de la salle en faire de même, criant:

-A notre santé!

Et ils burent tous ensemble..

Après une heure et pas mal d'alcool dans le sang, Bella se déhanchait sur la piste sans aucune honte. Elle avait perdu la trace des ses deux amies depuis longtemps.

Elle se sentait vraiment bien, à bouger au rythme de la musique, des boules à facettes avaient été placées dans la salle et plusieurs couleurs différentes illuminaient Bella chacune leur tour.

Soudain tout ce monde, tout ce bruit et toute ces lumières l'étouffèrent et sa tête lui tournait. C'était surtout l'alcool qui lui faisait cet effet là, mais elle ne l'avait pas vraiment compris.

Elle chercha, vacillante, un moyen de respirer; mais elle avait vraiment du mal à réfléchir posément.

Elle se cogna contre une rampe d'escaliers et décida de les monter. Ils la menèrent à l'étage, dans un long couloir.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment poli de rentrer dans une pièce d'une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, mais l'alcool l'empêchait de trop culpabiliser. Elle ouvrit la première porte qu'elle vit, et ne fut pas surprise de tomber sur une magnifique chambre, avec une décoration digne du château de Versailles.

Elle admira quelque temps la chambre, puis décida de se diriger vers la fenêtre. Fenêtre qui donnait sur une grande terrasse!

-Ben oui! Grande terrasse pour une grande princesse! S'exclama Bella avant d'éclater de rire.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air et se sentit tout de suite mieux, et un peu plus lucide.

Elle leva les yeux et fit ravi de voir qu'on pouvait voir les étoiles, un des avantages de vivre dans une petite ville près de la forêt.

Les premières notes de Kissing you de Desiree retentirent alors. Bella ferma les yeux de plaisir, elle adorait cette chanson qui venait du film Romeo + Juliet, au moment où les deux âmes soeurs se rencontrent. Son moment favori du film.

Alors qu'elle profitait de l'air sur sa peau, et de la musique , elle sentit un regard lui brûlait le dos.

Elle se retourna, c'était Edward.

Il était juste debout devant elle, sans bouger, une canette de bière à la main, ces cheveux de bronza encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses yeux verts étincelants.

-Éblouissant...ne put s'empêcher de murmurer Bella.

Il l'entendit car il éclata de rire, mais d'un différent de d'habitude, d'un rire sincère, presque juvénile.

-Tu es... « éblouissante » aussi...Souffla-t-il , en la regardant de haut en bas.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans dire un mot, à se fixer, puis Edward s'approcha;

-Tu veux danser? Demanda-t-il

Bella recula d'un pas , dubitative

-Non , non, ça ira..

Il fronça des sourcils:

-Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, comment osait-il lui posé une question pareille?

-Non , Edward , j'ai pas confiance en toi! Pour des raisons qui m'ont l'air évidentes! S'exclama-t-elle

Il comprit le sens de ses mots et se troubla, il se passa une main dans ces cheveux, visiblement contrarié.

Il déposa sa bière sur le sol, et lui attrapa la main en la tirant près de lui. Bella se figea, des mauvais souvenirs lui revenant en tête.

-Juste une petite danse, Bella...murmura-t-il en la faisant se balancer au rythme de la musique.

Il avait un sourire toujours aussi sincère sur le visage et cette fois Bella ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre. Elle décida de se laisser aller un peu et ne résista pas quand il lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même.

Ils se regardaient dans les yeux et Bella se perdit dans ce verts si magnifique , mais lorsqu'elle vit les lèvres d'Edward s'approcher dangereusement des siennes, elle le repoussa directement.

-Non mais faut pas me prendre non plus pour une poupée gonflable hein! s'exclama-t-elle

Il eut l'air décontenancé un instant mais afficha ensuite un visage arrogant;

-Pitié, une poupée gonflable est beaucoup plus sexy que toi! Lâcha-t-il

Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de partir comme une furie.

Elle sortit de la chambre et descendit les escaliers, pour retourner dans le salon, le slow était fini.

Bella s'apprêtait à se prendre à nouveau une bière lorsque quelqu'un lui attrapa brusquement le bras.

-Bellaaa! Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure! s'écria une Alice , essoufflée .

-Oui, je suis là... répondit-elle , un peu bougonne en ouvrant sa bière.

-Écoute Bella! Je viens de mettre un coup dans les bourses de Jasper et j'ai pas trop envie qu'il me trouve, donc je pense qu'il vaut mieux partir.

Alice la tira par le bras pour lui montrer son empressement:

-Mais et Angela?

-Elle se fera raccompagner par Eric...Allez viens! Dit-elle en continuant à la tirer vers la sortie.

-ERIC? s'exclama Bella alors qu'elles sortaient de la maison.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la voiture ce fut Alice qui prit le volant, Bella étant un peu beaucoup bourrée.

-Jasper m'a gâché ma soirée! S'exclama Alice, énervée.

Bella ne prit même pas la peine de demander pourquoi, elle savait qu'elle allait le lui dire:

-J'étais entrain de danser avec un mec carrément trop sex, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Et il est sorti de nulle part et m'a tiré dans un coin de la maison! Il m'a plaqué contre un mur! Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit? TU SAIS CE QU'IL M'A DIT? hurla-t-elle au bord de l'hystérie

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire, dit Bella d'un air entendu

-Il m'a dit que si j'étais un GENTILLE FILLE et que si je lui donnait beaucoup de PLAISIR! Alors il ferait peut-être de moi sa PETITE AMIE!

Silence

-Non mais quel con! Reprit-elle, Je lui ai mis un coup très bien placé et suis parti en l'insultant de tout les noms!

Toujours silence

-Bella! Dit Alice en se tournant vers elle.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant que Bella était endormie profondément sur son siège.

Angela vint les rejoindre chez Alice plus tard dans la nuit ou très tôt dans la journée.

Et le lendemain, elles le passèrent à parler de la soirée, d'Eric, de Jasper mais pas une fois Bella ne parla d'Edward.

« Oublions-le le temps d'un week-end » pensa Bella et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Mais Lundi arriva, bien trop tôt à son goût. Si bien qu'elle se leva en retard.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au lycée à bort de son pick-up, toutes les voitures s'étaient déjà garées et il ne lui restait qu'une place près du lycée, sinon elle serait obligé de se garer très loin.

Elle s'empressa d'aller vers la place car les cours allaient bientôt commencer mais une volvo grise lui barra la route et lui piqua la place.

Elle klaxonna de surprise et Edward sortit de la Volvo en toute tranquillité, il tapa sur le capot de Bella apparemment fier de lui.

-Ton vieux machin, tu ferais mieux de le garer loin, loin, loin, pour épargner nos pauvres yeux..lui dit-il en lui faisant son sourire arrogant .

Bella ne parla pas tant elle était en colère, elle fantasma sur le fait qu'elle lui roulait dessus , entendant ses os craquer. Elle tourna , pour aller se garer au loin, et la sonnerie retentit.

Et maintenant elle était carrément en retard.

Elle se fut enguirlander par son prof qui haïssait les retards ,et qui fut tellement énerver qu'il donna à la classe une interro surprise. Elle dut subir pendant toute l'heure, les regard haineux de toute la classe;

Du coup , elle était carrément sur les nerfs lorsqu'elle se rendit en sport-qu'elle détestait- avec Alice.

Edward avait lui aussi sport et il lui jeta un regard narquois lorsqu'il la vit, ne faisant qu'augmenter la colère de Bella.

-Hé Swan! Héla une voix plus qu'agaçante.

-Jessica...dit Bella entre ses dents.

Alice se redressa aussitôt prête à mordre mais pour une fois Bella l'était aussi.

-Je sais que t'es moche, nulle, et pauvre et que t'as vie et carrément pourri, mais c'est pas la peine de pourrir la notre comme tu l'as fait ce matin avec l'interro surprise! Dit-elle, Lauren derrière elle.

-Et si t'allais te faire foutre , Jessica? S'exclama Bella

Et le gymnase fut soudainement silencieux à part un ballon qui roulait par terre.

-A qui tu parles? Pauvre fille de merde! Hurla Lauren en s'avançant devant Jessica.

-T'as entendu ? Tu veux que je répète? VA-TE-FAIRE-FOUTRE! renchérit Bella encore plus fort

Alice et Bella d'un côté, Jessica et Lauren de l'autre, et une tension étouffante tenait en haleine tout le gymnase.

-Dit Bella? Tu pourais pas nous foutre la paix et te barrer d'ici comme ta SALOPE de mère? cracha Jessica au visage de Bella.

Celle-ci fit prise d''une colère incontrôlable , et sans que personne ne le voit venir , pas même Alice:

Elle fonça sur Jessica pour lui mettre la raclée de sa vie!

* * *

**Yeahhhh! Une baston! Ah ouai 'fallai que j'en mette une! Et puis on touche pas à la mère de Bella, même si elle est irresponsable, non?**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il était plutôt gentillet , non? Je tiens aussi à vous dire que Jacob est mon perso préférée de Twilight (oulala je sens que j'en ai perdu quelques unes là) Mais je préfére Bella avec Edward, c'est très paradoxale tout ça...**

**Je sais que je réponds pas à vos fictions mais je les lis toute avec attention et je les adores, au cas ou vous vous dites que vous parlez dans le vide, c'est pas du tout le cas! J'aime vos reviews et elle me donne du courage pour la suite!**

**Vous êtes toute (je pense pas que y est un mec, si oui, qu'il se manifeste!) GENIALES!**

**Je cherche des Dramiones et des fictions avec un Dark Edward , car j'ai l'impression de toutes les avoir lu!**

**Et je suis à la recherche d'une fiction que j'ai lu mais que je n'ai plus retrouvé, qui parlait d'un Edward vampire qui avait passée sa vie à sucer le sang de fille, et qui un jour décide de boire celui de Bella (qui est à l'université) , mais il ne peut s'y résoudre, et couche avec elle dans la clairière. Il n'arrive plus par la suite à boire le sang d'humain car à chaque fois, il voit le visage de Bella...**

**Bon, si vous voyez ce que c'est dites le moi! Vive vous!**

**Ps: écoutez la chanson: Kissing You de Desiree, elle est magnifique et regarder Romeo + Juliet!**

**Et comme toujours: QUI EN VEUT PLUS?**


End file.
